


Rocky

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [26]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: David knows what he has to say to Anthony.





	Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> Day - [So Far Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7ry4cx6HfY) by Avenged Sevenfold

David stares at the TV as he watches the Cubs lose yet another game.  The Cubs… his team… his family.  He may have only been there for two seasons, but it was possibly the best two seasons of his entire career.  He’s doubted his decision to retire on numerous occasions, especially when he sees games like this.  He wishes he could be there with the team, if for no other reason than to keep encouraging them. 

 

His frown deepens when he sees the camera pan to Anthony.  He looks broken.  David reaches for his phone.  He may not be able to be there with them, but he can certainly send a quick text to Anthony.

 

_Rocky._

 

It’s all he needs to say.  Anthony will know what he means.  He just hopes that it’ll help in some way.


End file.
